Close Distant
by kaito136
Summary: It takes one change for another change. And Rikku knew something changed — her distance with Yuna. Warning: Yuri.


**Close. Distant.**

Pairing: YuRi (Rikku x Yuna)

Warning: This fanfic contains girls-love so if you're against it, or against that whatever incest thing between Rikku and Yuna, please do not read and don't bother writing a flame review. Thank you.

Disclaimer: This fiction is purely non-profitable fanmade. I still don't get why we have to put a disclaimer in all the fanfics we write. If I own FFX-2, I'll make Rikku wear more clothes. But that's not happening, therefore, she's still in her bikini top and mini skirt.

* * *

There she goes again. Here, in my room, holding me so tightly, so dearly, not wanting to let me go just for a bit. To her, I seem to be all she has now. She doesn't want to let me go, she don't want to be abandon again.

Her chest pressed closely into mine, her jaw resting on my shoulder. Her arms wrapped around my torso and her short brown hair fills my senses with her smell.

We did nothing. Just holding and embracing.

But how long had we been doing this? It started off as a form of comfort two years ago. It was innocent, I know it was. We've hugged so many times before already and this... This is no different, right?

Somehow, it does feel different. I... I've lost sight of myself through these years... I...don't know.

Yunie shifted a bit and now her cheeks are on my shoulder, her nose pressed against my neck.

I stiffened; my muscles went tight all over my body. Unknowingly, I held my breath and she seems to noticed it. Her nose brushed lightly against my skin, so gently, so quietly. She just snuggled and I seem to feel her emotions transferring to me suddenly. It was then I relaxed with my arms reaching to her back, returning her hug, giving her the warmth she wanted.

We stayed there. In this position. For several long minutes.

Things... Had changed very much since that faithful day two years ago. When _he_ left her. Something snapped in Yunie and... This, and some other stuffs happened. But whatever they were, they were always, always be because of _him._

We grew older, but we never grew out of that memory. _That_ dream.

A sigh was all Yuna did before she sat herself up on my bed and straighten her clothes. I glanced at her for awhile before sitting up myself and took her hand in mine carefully. I kept my eyes on her, trying to read her thoughts.

She just stared into space, for a second or two and then closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When the air is out of her lungs, she turned back at me and smiled.

It was influential; I returned a smile to her instantly.

"Thank you, Rikku," she said with that gentle smile she always wear during her summoner time.

This smile, I always wanted to capture it in my memories. It was the sweetest thing I have ever seen in my life. But they only lasted that long. Once _he_ left, this smile left as well. It only comes back when we... are alone, together. I like to think it like this instead of what I knew was on her mind.

_This smile was a smile for Tidus, wasn't it?_

Yuna squeezed my hand lightly and turned back to stare into the blank space of my room. I kept staring at her side profile, I couldn't help it. I've wanted to ask her that question for a long time but I dare not to.

She's easy to read, but she's so fragile too. What if... What if I break her, _again?_ I know I won't be able to handle another crying, insomniac Yuna. Or rather, if I were the cause, _who_ will handle the crying, insomniac Yuna?

I am the only one left of her guardian, who is still guarding her, with my sworn life.

I am the only female family left for her, who knows the heart of a girl, a girl who runs with the same blood.

I am the only one left for her, to comfort her, to keep her warm, to keep her tears from falling.

With these thoughts, or rather, because of these thoughts driving me, I pulled Yuna into a side-hug...mindlessly.

She almost jumped, almost. But when she realises the silence, she understood too.

She is the only one left for me.

Taking in a deep breath, I held her scent in my nostrils longer than I wanted to. A lump grew in my throat steadily and I shut my eyes tight, not wanting my emotions to take over me.

No, this is not the time to become emotional, Rikku. Damn it, get hold of yourself.

"Hush..." she whispered and shifted her position.

We are now facing each other, but my arms slacked to the side and her hands sliding up my ribbon-dressed arm. Slowly, both her soft palms cupped my cheeks. My eyes are still shut but I can feel her right thumb brushing my cheek fondly. And there was this ring, the ring on her thumb, it just stayed in its owner's thumb and seemingly, unknowingly cut a scar into my cheekbone.

_The_ ring. _Her_ ring. _His_ ring.

His ring that was given to her and it became _her_ ring.

Damn, it hurts. No, not scar in my bone, but the one deeper within my chest. I could feel the heat just by sitting here, with tears filling up my eyes and... And... The person I desire touching me so tenderly.

"Y-Yunie..." I started choking out her name.

I'm losing the fight against my emotions. It's overwhelming, overpowering me. Taking over my whole self, I bursted into tears uncontrollably. I can't help it. It keeps coming, more and more, and more, and more.

My whole body fell slack and Yunie's arms wrapped around me once more, keeping me within her embrace.

Urgh, I'm disgusting. How could I make use of my own cousin like this? I'm suppose to be her pillar! I'm suppose to comfort her! I'm suppose to be strong, be happy, stay positive! Everything! Everything was for her!

My teeth gritted hard as I clung onto her, as if holding onto my dear life. The taste of blood sipping through my gum is almost noticeable but I was too busy struggling to fight my emotions. At each hiccup I make, Yunie pat my back.

While I was busy gathering my thoughts and emotions, Yunie had lifted up my face, making me curious enough to open my eyes slightly.

Next thing I knew, was that she kissed me. She kissed me right on the lips. The...—

I jumped and shifted back hurriedly, eyes wide, staring at her like I have seen some horror sphere shows in front of me. Breathing became a chore all of the sudden.

The look in her eyes then, was priceless. It went wide like me, but she took a turn to realisation and then embarrassment within seconds. She was freaking out, even more so than me, even though she was the one who initiated.

Something tells me she was about to stand up and run out of my room. I gotta stop her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't—" her sentence was never completed.

My arm went out on its own and I pulled her back down onto my bed and threw myself onto her.

Literally.

But that was all I could do; keeping her in my arms, feeling her skin, her body temperature soothing to me. All I wanted to feel, the touch, the sensation, her emotions, my emotions.

It was then, I knew. These two years that went by a blur, with us comforting each other in silence, had meant something. It was more than what I asked for, more than what she knew.

Everything went on automatic and we didn't need to spend an inch of our brain to think of what to do next.

Our distance closed, and that was what happened.

* * *

A/N: I'll leave what that meant by closing distance to your own imagination. It could mean Rikku punched Yuna for all you know.

Reviews are welcome! So is it for my other YuRi fic, _The Greatest Thief, _which I forgot to say I wanted reviews as well. Ahem.

4 Nov, 2013: This fic together with the A/N was written on 24 Oct 2013. As you can tell, I'm still very much into YuRi pairing, so I may just write Yuna's POV version of this fic as an update to Chapter 2. For now, I'll mark this as a One-short, complete.

20 Nov, 2013: As of now, I've decided to drop the idea of writing a chapter two of this fanfic. However, do not worry YuRi fans, I'm coming up with more ideas for the YuRi fandom.

Kaito


End file.
